Stray Italian Greyhound
by Zuhri
Summary: Kirishima Touka, Kaneki Ken and the definition of actually missing someone.


**Stray Italian Greyhound**

_Standard disclaimer applies_

When she saw him again; body bruised, battered and his eyes tired as he lean over his friend, Hide's shoulder as the both of them appeared in front of Anteiku, she remembered punching him so hard that both him and Hide were thrown against the wall. Fist clenching, teeth sharp, she was about to go at it again before Yomo-san hold her off and Nishiki helped the both of them up.

She was throwing harsh words at him as Yomo-san's strong build stop her from lunging at him, words that she knows can hurt him, words that she regrets saying but all the anger and the sadness and the shame lied to her, telling her how it was justified so she bask in all her anger and sadness and shame as she throw the words that cuts him like knife and stab her heart as the hurt in his eyes feeds her anger and sorrow and shame.

It was then when she felt someone buried herself in her chest. She looked down and saw Hinami, eyes red and crying as she begged her to stop, telling her again and again that they are home and isn't that enough?

Her tears and her eyes became a rock in her throat that stopped her words and her breath and she saw herself in Hinami's eyes, pathetic and pitiful and she could only look away.

It was then when Yoshimura-san came, the calm smile adorned his stone hard face as his voice, calm and welcoming said, "Welcome home,"

It was a simple statement but she saw the changes in Hinami's and his eyes as Hinami burst into another tears in her chest and him nodding, his face buried in his palm as Hide grabbed him across his shoulders and his body shakes.

Hinami cried until she couldn't cry anymore as she offered her a tissue and asked her to blow on it.

"I'm fine," she told her with a defying look but her eyes are still red and her tears fresh.

"I miss you, Onee-chan,"

"I miss you too," she said, hugging her again as she felt her sobs returning and she couldn't help but smile.

He approached her then, eyes downward as his white locks covered his face.

"I'm sorry, Touka-chan," he said, his voice gentle and heavy.

She looked away, her breath heavy and she sighed, "Whatever," her tone came out cold and cruel.

It was an evening like any other evening when Hide brought Kaneki and Hinami home. As everyone began to warm up to them, hugging and laughing and she saw his eyes slowly brightened and he smiled and laugh, she thought to herself, she didn't miss him, his finally returning.

* * *

><p>He was integrated back almost instantly, a fact she was annoyed with. His old uniform fits him still nicely even if his hair made him stood out like a black sheep. He told the owner that he didn't want to dye it, saying that it will serve as a reminder, to who he is, what he decides and his weaknesses, an answer that satisfies the owner.<p>

Hinami stood in front of her in her own uniform, twirling gleefully and as she asked for her opinion. She told Hinami that she looked lovely and the girl's face lit up like summer and she smiled at that.

At the corner of her eyes, she saw him, still making an effort to his tie. She contemplates whether she should do it for him, like she always did before but her; still angry and spiteful finally brush the thought away as she focused on Hinami. It was then whenNishiki, finally pissed at his attempt asked him to take it off and ties it for him. He smiled at that, thanking him before Nishiki retort, saying that even if he's a high rank ghoul, he's still 'hopeless with the important things,'

He could only smile at that as he put on the tie.

It was a morning like any other morning when Nishiki offered to help Kaneki with his tie and she blocked all the voices in her head that asked her to discard her anger and her pride and just forgive him. As she tried to ignore the quick glances he gave her and he smiled to Nishiki's usual boast, she thought to herself, she didn't miss him, his stupidity.

He moves with a lot less waste than he did before, juggling between taking customers' orders, preparing meals and drinks and taking out the thrash. Everything was done efficiently and quickly and for that matter, handling a lot more customers was less of a chore than it was before, a fact that Kaya and Enji were happy about.

He was also the talk among their customers, female especially, commenting on his white hair, his ever graceful smile and his gentle words. Some of them did develop a crush on him, commenting his looks, his developed built and how his hair brings a whole aspect to his character, wilder and more mysterious. She scoffed at that, thinking that white hair is stupid and he should've dyed the damn hair as soon as he got back.

She hated his stupid white hair. It looks idiotic on him and the more she looks at it, the more the damn thing seared onto her brain, mocking her of her failure to save him and the depths of darkness he thrown himself into and the extend of her guilt. It serves as a grim reminder of how different he was and how all this is indirectly her fault.

It was then when Nishiki told her that they were running out of milk and asked her to take some from the store room "A-S-A-F-P!"

"What does the f stands for?" Hinami asked.

"Feasible, I should imagine." The owner answered without a second thought.

The milk pack was of course, kept at a higher part of the cabinet, parts that reached just right outside her height. No stools were kept in the store so she had to stretch her feet just to reach it and even then it was still out of range.

"Come on, let me try."

She saw his stupid hair as he stretched his feet as well and just barely reached the milk as he took four packs of them.

"I'll give it to Nishiki-senpai. You should entertain the customers Touka-chan," he smiled at her this one smile, the one she never thought she would see again, the one that reaches his eyes and made his feature soft.

"Whatever," she told him then, leaving the store room.

As she turned to see another glimpse of him, and his white hair and the simple smile that somehow shocked her and made her heart ache, the one smile that remain a remnant to who he is before and what he had lost, she thought to herself then, she didn't miss him, his dumb smile.

* * *

><p>"You should really start talking to him again,"<p>

"Piss off, Nishiki. Just mind your damn business."

It was a normal evening like any other evening, as they were closing down and cleaning the store and she was sorting the chairs and table when Nishiki suddenly told her that. Nishiki tried again, telling her that the way she treated him was a bit childish and that it has been five weeks now since he came back and she should really try to let it go.

She retorted that if he were to bring it up again, she would bring pain to him that would make him forget that he was a man.

The older man just sighs as he turned to her.

"Listen, Touka. I don't give a shit about yours and his affair and I would never care. But the way you go, it's gonna end up hurting you as much as it did him."

She had no feasible answer to that. Rather she couldn't.

Nishiki finished his cleaning and tell her that she should hurry it up as it's going to rain soon.

About half an hour later, exactly after Hinami and he locked the door, the rain finally pours.

She remembered cursing her luck as Hinami told her about their laundries.

It was then when she saw him, opening up an umbrella and put it above their heads.

"Okay, Hinami, grab on. We're gonna make a run for it!" he told the girl as she quickly wrapped her hand around his waist and he laughed.

"Touka-chan, you as well. Get ready!"

She contemplates the pros and cons of sharing the umbrella with him but as the rain falls and as her mind ponders about her laundry and her homework, she gritted her teeth and went under the blue umbrella. He counted to three and the three of them finally dashed, running and jumping across the wet streets and puddle and she heard the both of them laugh.

They arrived in front of her apartment about half an hour later, slightly wet and Hinami ran out of breath laughing. As Hinami climbed the stairs and waved at him he just bowed and gave a slight smile before making his way.

"Hey," she suddenly said, ahead of herself, surprising both him and her.

"Stay for a while, the rain's not going anywhere anytime soon,"

"You sure?" he asked, his eyes searched hers.

"Just come in before I change my mind,"

He smiled at her then, a simple smile but it was etched into her senses that she had to turn away.

Hinami smiled and reach for her hand and the three of them spend the time looking at the window and the rain, talking and arguing and laughing. It was quite late then when she asked him to just stay the night but he declined, saying that it's inappropriate for him to stay there. She puts Hinami to her own bed before finally seeing him off. As he ties his shoes and picks his umbrella, he was finally ready to leave before suddenly, he stopped and looked at her.

"Touka-chan," he began; his tone uncertain. "Are you still angry with me?"

She didn't reply then. The question hangs in her head like a sad case of last song syndrome as she tried in her head all sorts of scenario of how to answer him.

"You don't have to answer it, you know." He told her. "Or rather, I don't know whether I want that question answered."

"Does it matter if I'm still angry with you or not?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know. But that's fine, I guess."

She had to smile at that. "Good night, eye patch."

"Good night, Touka-chan."

And then he left, the same simple smile adorned his feature as he closed the door. When she went to sleep that night, feeling the cold of the rain and covered her head with the comforters, she thought to herself, she didn't miss him, his gestures and awkwardness.

* * *

><p>"Kaneki, the hell is that?"<p>

"What is it?"

Nishiki reached for his head as he looked for something before finally, "Oh, shit. That's a hair!"

"My what?"

"There's one black hair in the midst of all your white ones. Fucking hell, that's disgusting!"

"Really, where, where?"

Hinami came in and asked him to bow down as she checked his hair and gasped. "It is. There's one black hair!"

"Yeah, no shit!"

"Onee-chan, onee-chan, come take a look!"

Touka let out a heavy sigh as she was pulled by Hinami. He was asked to sit down as she peered into his head. All she saw was white, white, and white but then it was there, sticking out like a sore thumb, one black hair.

"That's disgusting," she said.

"It is!"

"No it's not, it's wonderful!" Hinami chirped in. "That means his black hair is returning and before long, his hair will be all black!"

There's this pause between them as she and Nishiki shared a look.

"Shave it," she let out.

"Yeah. If we shave it then his black hair would definitely return."

"Can I decline?" he asked.

"Shut up, no one asked your opinion."

"But it's my hair!"

Hinami went mad, defending her stance that they should let his hair grow naturally while Nishiki and her still wants him to shave his head. Kaneki let out a pathetic laugh as the three of them went into a heavy argument on whether they should shave his head bald or not. In the midst of the screaming and the laughing and the crying, she didn't stop to think that it was a good sign, him growing his black hair back.

In the midst of the screams and cries and his poor attempt of changing the subject, she thought to herself that she didn't miss him, his poor communication skills and all.

* * *

><p>She didn't miss him, not at all. She didn't miss his smile; she didn't miss his kind gestures. She didn't miss how when she had classes, he offered to take her shift so that she could leave early. She didn't miss how when Hinami had questions, he would always be there to answer it and explain it to her carefully so that she could understand.<p>

She didn't miss how his idea of adding a new decoration to the shop is a whole corner dedicated to books and readings and how he sometimes offered her a new book to read. She didn't miss their arguments and fight when Hinami got sick one day and how each one of them offered to care for her and wanting the other to leave before the owner came and asked them to continue their work and said he, "Got this,"

She didn't miss the look in his eyes when he sometimes steals a glance at her when he thought she didn't notice. She didn't miss the hurt in his eyes when they had another fight and she accidentally brought up his selfishness to leave. She didn't miss the look of utter relief and smile when she gave him a copy of Khalil Gibran's The Broken Wings she got from a second hand book store few days later as an apology. She didn't miss how he still managed to tie his necktie wrongly even after she taught him how and the fact she had to do it for him. She didn't miss the red tint on his cheek when she does it for him and definitely didn't miss the look on his face which mirror hers when Nishiki coughed, shocking both of them, then.

And most of all, she didn't miss how it was always the two of them, staying late and cleaning the shop before locking it and how he walks her home and they never really talk about anything and she saw the blush on his cheek and felt this small ache in her chest during the slow long walk that ends sooner than she would've thought.

She missed none of them,not one bit.

* * *

><p>It was a morning like any other morning for the past months when she came to the café and was greeted by the cold silence. He was not here. He's usually one of the first ones to arrive there, ready with a smile on his face as he greeted her good morning and this sudden absence of him is a bit unnerving. She greeted the owner like usual and proceed to prepare her part.<p>

Nishiki came later and greeted her. Then it was Hinami and Enji. In the staff room where they all talk and laugh and joked like usual, she pondered on the normalcy of the whole thing and this is normal. She smiled, burst in anger and annoyance and sometimes laugh like usual but somehow, just that day, there's this small void, a sudden blackness that made her feel uncomfortable and suddenly his absence was more obvious.

There's this sudden fear of where he is, whether he is alright and if he is simply just sick. Hundreds of scenarios went through her head and hundreds more justification of him being late. She tried to flood her thoughts and senses to not think that maybe, just maybe he-

It was then when the owner placed a hand on her shoulder, a smile still on his face.

"He'll be here, don't worry."

There were hundreds of scenarios playing in her head, a hundred more justification. With the simple gesture suddenly the hundreds scenarios and the hundreds justification seemed to be lost. She didn't know what to say then, so she just smiled.

It was then when the door burst open and the room was filled with an audible pant and she saw him, sweating and panting as he stand against the door, totally out of breath.

"Sorry. My alarm didn't go off this morning,"

"You're damn lucky the shop is not opened yet!" Nishiki shouted and the boy just laughed.

The room was filled again with laughter and chatter as all of them greeted him and jokingly scold him for being late. He noticed her stare and smiled.

"Morning, Touka-chan."

"Ah, morning."

She felt this strange wave of relief, and this feeling of dread she didn't know she was holding is suddenly being washed away and she was once again filled with air.

"Kaneki-kun," the owner began, "You better change quickly. The shop is opening soon."

"Yes. Give me a moment."

He went to the locker room and change as each of them slowly leaves the staff room until there was only her. She quickly finish her drink and began cleaning the room's table when he came in, uniform ready and neck tie is still a mess.

"Touka-chan, if you could?"

She let out a sigh. A part of her thought that maybe, just maybe he was doing it on purpose. So she helped him with his tie, tying it and folding it and pulling it like normal and ensured that it was straight and clean.

He thanked her again, smiling his usual smile and her heart suddenly aches. She saw him fully now, and his presence numb her senses and she noticed the color of his eyes, his white hair and that one single black line, the shape of his body, his collarbone, his face and his lips and a scary thought crossed her mind as her eyes stopped there.

He was heading for the door and before she realized what she was doing, in a single instant he was pushed against the door. Hands on his neck and his chest and his eyes wide and shocked, she didn't know what prompted it before she pulled his tie in and kissed him.

He smelled of coffee and sweet, of books and flowers and in the instance her lips touched his and she felt his breath paused and his heart drummed, her heart float as she felt the breath released from her lungs and into his and his into hers.

She didn't count the seconds, or the minutes and before she know it, his hands reached behind her and he pulled her into him, responding to her kiss as she kissed his mouth, his cheeks, his jaw, his eyes and his face and again, she reached his lips, stealing his breath again, his breath in her lungs and hers in his as her hands buried in his chest and his white lock and his on her waist and every time she pulled away, he dived in, reaching for her lips and she sighed, feeling her whole being float.

When it finally ended, and she felt her chest heaved and the rush of blood filled her cheeks, she tried to look away but he hold her hand, and stop her to see her face, her eyes and the flush of her cheeks and he could see the slight tear in her eyes.

"Touka-chan." He voice a whisper. "Why?"

"I don't know," she answered honestly and buried her face in his chest, hearing his heart beat and feeling his hand enveloped her form and she felt like melting.

"I only know that I really, really miss you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Was not really a fan of Touka and Kaneki pairing but after the latest anime and manga chapter, I had this sudden sympathy for both of them. Don't know whether they will end up with each other romantically but despite it all, I just wished that both of them would fine peace and happiness by the end of it.<p>

So yeah, thanks for reading. Please leave your feedbacks, I would really appreciate it and really hoped that you all enjoy this.

Thank you and take care.


End file.
